


The Evilest Disney Villain

by That_Hippie_Chick



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Hippie_Chick/pseuds/That_Hippie_Chick
Summary: Everyone has their own opinion on who is the worst Disney villain, but what do the superheroes who have gone up against their own villains think of them?





	1. Chapter 1

"The evilest Disney villain?"

Peter hurtled himself over the couch like everything is an obstacle course, "Obviously Cruella de Vil."

"I don't remember allowing you in on this conversation."

"There is literally cruel devil in her name, and she kills puppies and they are the most innocent things in the world."

Tony sighed, "And he just completely ignores me."

Wanda stretched as she got from her spot, "Ursula."

 Tony continued to stress his argument, "I'm still saying the Evil Stepmother."

"Like from Snow White?"

"The one from _Cinderella_ , Steve, not _Snow White and the Seven Goonies_."

Peter then added, "There is an evil stepmother in _Tangled_ too."

"What's _Tangled_?"

"It is the Rapunzel movie from 2014 or something like that."

"Jesus you are young."

"I'm not that young, I just turned sixteen."

Steve inquired, "When was your birthday, Pete? You never told us we could have celebrated."

In a completely different conversation Tony commented, "You are still young enough to star on _16 and Pregnant_."

"Ew, and it was a couple of weeks ago. Me and May watched a movie and ate ice cream once she came back from work."

Natasha walked into the room and joined into the conversation, "You should be eating real food you need to grow my young spider."

"Hey Nat, the evilest Disney villain, like the kind you wouldn't even consider up against."

"Scar," it was almost reflex.

Peter waved his hands, "I've gone up a guy that had lion genes in him or something. His name is Kraven. He has this show where he hunts me. Really popular show."

"Next you'll tell me that you have fought with a doo doo bird."

"No, they are extinct, but I have fought with that Vulture dude. I have all kinds of animal themed villains lizard, rhino, octopus, black cat..."

"Like Black Panther?"

"No, like Black Cat the cat burglar. We use to date."

"You what!?"

"Yeah I was under the influence of an alien symbiote."

"When was the last time we have caught up?"

"A lot happens in a year."

"I saw you last week."

"I don't tell you _everything_."

Steve brought them back to the orginal thread of conversation, "Well, I still think Maleficent is the evilest of the villains. She can turn into a dragon and all of that, plus she has the ability to put people asleep."

Peter shook his head, "Puppy killer. I don't know how you could look at those innocent creatures and want to skin them."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I lied, but all the positive comments are what were fueling me. And thank you so much. So I hope this is what you wanted.

The adults gathered around and did what, adult things? Well, it couldn't be that adult if there is a bowl of Chex Mix out. Peter did smell some alcohol, but it didn't reek. And is that _Mulan_? This can't be an adult only party if Disney is playing. Peter coyly tried to grab that entire bowl of Chex Mix while no one was looking, because he was pretty sure that he would eat about anything right now including flies. Clint barked when he saw him, "Parker aren't you supposed to be in bed?" _So much for trying to get here without being noticed._

Tony turned when he heard the mention of his intern, he had a drink in hand and questioning glance on his face, "Spidey's bed time was..." he looked at his wrist without his watch, "a couple of hours ago. Adult party out." He pointed to the door way.

Peter shrugged and then took the bowl of snacks with him, "Well, then I just go..."

"Leave the bowl," caught, Peter scowled at Tony as he placed the bowl back.

Under his breath he just mumbled, "I'll just start catching bugs then before I have to consume myself."

Tony glared, "And you are going to tell me that you haven't eaten since lunch." _Aw skittle, how does he know?_

"What?!" He exclaimed with a nervous stutter at the end, "Just a little peckish is all."

Steve sighed, "Come on Tony, be fair. It is the weekend, and we aren't doing anything inappropriate. We'll keep our language in check."

Sam then reasoned, "This is an Avengers party and somehow the little insect..."

"Arachnid," Peter corrected under his breath.

"Whatever, arachnid is somehow an honorary Avenger."

Clint then pointed to the television, "For Pete's sake, pun intended, we are watching _Mulan_." Tony just shook his head in defeat, because somehow Peter has them all tied up around his little finger. Peter beamed and yet again vaulted for couch.

"Stop running in the house!" Peter grinned back deviously and turned back to the movie. Everyone started to sit down with him.

 

Apparently Peter can do a Mushu impression.

"It just doesn't make sense that she ends up with the dude."

Nat sighed, “It's a Disney movie," she flicked a piece of popcorn, "what do you expect?"

Tony snorted, "It doesn't make sense how you end up with any girls."

Peter turned around, taken aback, "I took that girl to homecoming."

"The girl you ditched in the first ten minutes."

"Be fair!"

Sam popped a piece of popcorn into his mouth, "Wasn't her dad the guy that had a wing suit."

"Yeah... but I have had other girlfriends."

Tony snorted, "Like when?"

"I tried dating this girl on my decathlon team."

"Michelle or whoever?"

"There was another girl."

"There's another!"

"Her name is Betty, but it didn't really work out with me being Spider-Man." Peter ammended that statement, "In fact, almost all the time it doesn't work because of Spider-Man."

"Wow, it sounds like Spider-Man is a really big coc..."

Steve warned, "Tony." Tony set him a death glare, but didn't finish his statement.

Wanda hummed in intrest, "Who else have you dated Peter?"

"I dated this police's daugther. He didn't really like Spider-Man, but then he died. Then this guy, I use to consider him my friend, he was the Green Goblin.... after! After! After we became friends. Well he killed her... well I kinda... yeah I don't know."

"All of this in a year?"

"Oh there is more." Tony's eyes widened.

"And exactly how isn't there a Peter offspring somewhere."

"Oh, I didn't... well I may have... can we not talk about this?" Fireworks were going off in the movie, but everyone's attention was now turned to the conversation.

Now reevaluating everything he knows in life, Tony turned away, "There is just no way..."

Steve looked at him wide eyed, and Nat looked a little sad, "You have just lost some of your innocence."

"I mean I told you about Black Cat right?"

In utter amazement, he just shook his head, "How didn't I know about this?"

Peter keep supplying Tony's conscious with answers, but Tony didn't reply, "It was all over the media when me and Black Cat teamed up. Bugle had a field day, but you know what? I think there is good in her. If she is just shown..."

Tony finally snapped out of it, "You do know all about contraceptives and all that jazz, right?" Now Peter's turn to pause, he gulped and looked wide eyed with a tint of red on his cheeks.

"Yeah," he mumbled, "we go over it and all..." he trailed off and turned back to the movie, "Hey look, they won! Wow, how surprising."

All the adults saw the awkwardness and embarrassment, anyone could. Peter's phone binged and he fumbled to grab it, and everyone watched him as he did so. They watched with intent to see how he would act. He gulped, _MJ_ , she finally had managed to cope with him being Spider-Man. She always knew, but she couldn't take Peter lying to her about it. Tony leaned over to look at the text message.

_Face it tiger, you just hit the jackpot._

"Which girlfriend is that, player Peter?"

Peter turned to protest, "I'm not a player..."

"Sure seems like it."

Clint came up from behind to read Peter's screen, and in a sing song voice he read her name, "Michelle." It sounded like how Peter's mind read it, lovingly.

Sam crossed his arms and sat back, "So, what's your moves Peter because I know a couple people on this team who have been desperately been trying to get dates for a while. Yet, somehow the guy who always strikes out has a whole slew of girls."

Clint raised his pointer finger, "Exactly how does the nerd get all the girls at school."

Tony stopped the two right there, "No, Peter is not going to be encouraged." Then he turned towards Peter, "Now show me a picture of these girls."


End file.
